SSO2 - Pułapka bez wyjścia
Kolejny przeciętny dzień, z życia przeciętniaka... '- '''Yhh... Czasem mam wrażenie, że mogłem nie wyjeżdżać z domu.... Do tego domu, mama mówiła "Adrian, nie wyjeżdżaj! Gdziekolwiek wyjedziesz, wrócisz taki saam!" - rozmyślałem sobie patrząc przez okno na przechodzących ludzi. - Złom sie naładował? - pomyślałem sprawdzając - Ehh... jeszcze 10% '''Wyszło się na zewnątrz, ale to nie był dobry pomysł...' - Ha! Patrzcie na to! - wydzierał się jakiś kretong, wymachując gazetą - Co to niby jest? - spytałem znudzony - Koniec świata? Fioletowa wieża? - Spytałem po chwili - Fioletowa wieża z krzywym zegarem - podkreślił kretong z pewnością swojej racji - Daj spokój, to tylko zwykła goniąca ze sensacją gazeta - stwierdziłem - To oczywiste, że koniec świata wywoła sensacje!- odpowiedział podniecony - Nie wpadaj we wściekłość, te gazety nigdy nie mówią prawdy - rzuciłem zawracając w kierunku domu - Omfg, nawąchał sie Dracka, czy co? - pomyślałem zakluczając drzwi na klucz - O, naładowane - stwierdziłem uradowany, po sprawdzeniu - Zaczynamy - pomyślałem zakładając sobie ten garnek na głowe (<--- Mowa oczywiście o nerve-gearze) - Final Slash! - Eee... Co by tu teraz... - zacząłem proces myśleniowy, ale nagle wróciły wspomnienia, jeszcze za czasów SAO, walka z śmiertelnym wrogiem i inne takie. - O lolz, nie ma co, po wylogowaniu ide po zgrzewke żubra - stwierdziłem teleportując się na expowisko dla 7-30 lvl. - Ok, leśne dzbany... - pomyślałem wyciągając mieczyk Tak oto Adrian ruszył do ataku na mobka z tym samym lvlem co on, a tym czasem, gdzieś w mieście.... '-' Co? Chcesz PvP? - spytał nie kto inny, jak tym razem Mateusz Sharp - No, tak - odpowiedział jakiś szmaciarz niskiej kategorii - Biorąc pod uwage to, że masz 5 lvl, paradowanie w EQ na 1 lvl, padniesz na 2, góra 3 hity - podsumował Mati - I co?! Ty masz... Tylko 25 - odpowiedział szybko Mr. Low lvl Ciotex - A i tak mam was wszystkich na HITA, a ciebie załatwie dwoma skillami, max. trzema - dodał już z większą pewnością siebie - Nie w tym życiu, nikt nie zgodzi się na PvP z taką lamą - stwierdził Mati z zamiarem teleportacji gdzieś tam - Ciekawe kiedy wyjdą hacki do tego... - pomyślał będąc już daleko od miasta - O, jest teleporter - pomyślał i przyśpieszył kroku, gdy zabrakł mu 1 krok, nagle rozległ się głos Witajcie gracze, czy jak tam wolicie... Aktualnie nie jesteście w stanie nawiązać ze mną konwersacji, ale to wasz problem... Jeszcze większym problemem dla was, jest to, że nasz główny komputer będący odpowiedzialny za całą grę - padł. Wiem, wiem też sie ciesze, możecie albo sie poddać i tu zostać, albo ruszyć zasmolone dupska i starać się przejść to gówno, ale nie żeby wam sie miało udać czy coś. Dla urozmaicenia rozrywki, z zapasowego komputera został specjalnie aktywowany system, odpowiedzialny za receptory bólu, co więcej od teraz postać jest zależna od tego, jak sprawni,silni,wytrzymali jesteście poza grą, po prostu, silniejszy wygrywa, a teraz powodzenia, ja ide na kibel. Do nie zobaczenia. - Co to ma do @#@ być ?! - Wydzierali się ludzie lecz bez skutecznie, tak jak powiedział "głos" opcja wyloguj mimo tego że była w panelu menu, to na marne. - Maszyna im padła... Wolne żarty, pewnie kolejny podstęp - pomyślałem wychodząc z teleportu, który wytrzepał mnie do miasta - No, no, no, kogo my tu mamy... - Co jest? Trynkiewicz? - spytałem rozglądając się - Za tobą.... Kakarott (Nazwa postaci z SAO, będzie głębiej przytoczone) - Skąd znasz te nazwe?! - spytałem odwracając się gwałtownie - A niech mnie podsmażany sernik.... - Sporo czasu minęło, gdy sie ostatnio widzieliśmy, co? - spytał Vegeta - Dobra, czego chcesz? - spytałem - Na razie tylko przypomnieć o swojej egzystencji... - odpowiedział - Kto wie, może nawet staniemy naprzeciw siebie - dodał wzruszając ramionami w trakcie pochodu - Tak bardzo ci sie śpieszy, żeby dostać po dupie? - spytałem - Nie, nie zbyt, aktualnie mam jako tako, "rodzinę" - odpowiedział i zniknął gdzieś w tłumie - Gorzej być nie może... - pomyślałem uciekając spowrotem na expowisko - Będzie mnie śledził na każdym kroku, parszywiec - stwierdziłem rozglądając się - To na pewno za jego sprawą ta cała awaria - pomyślałem wchodząc do dungeonu z pająkami Przemierzał komnaty,w myśl temu, że nic złego go tu nie spotka, lecz przy ostatniej komnacie... - Oddasz ładnie EQ, albo pożygnasz sie z życiem - wydzierał się jakiś kurduplowaty tampon, 12 lvl`em - A co gdy już oddam? - spytała dziewczyna - Wtedy nie będzie sensu, abyś dłużej miała przebywać w grze. - Czemu? - spytała dociekliwie - Bo z czego sie niby utrzymasz? Bez kasy i EQ ? - odpowiedział pytaniami retorycznymi - Coś sie wymyśli- odpowiedziała i rozpoczęła szybki atak sztyletami - Ciekawe co by było gdyby... - pomyślałem i moim oczom ukazał sie Smrodek i nieznana jak dotąd dziewczyna, której chcąc nie chcąc jeden z sztyletów upadł na ziemie - Ha! No i co teraz? - spytał pewny zwycięstwa - Dobre pytanie - powiedziałem wychodząc akurat zza ściany - Ktoś ty?! Czego tu szukasz?! - spytał się zaraz po dość szybkim obrocie - Nic specjalnego, w planach była spokojna przechadzka po dungeonie, ale jednak widze, że nic z tego - odpowiedziałem wyciągając miecz - I ostrzegam, kilka dni "na czerwono" to dla mnie nic wielkiego - dodałem będąc już z mieczem przy jego szyi - D-Dobra, powiedz tylko co mam zrobić - zaczął "kurdupsiul" - Na początek, przeproś dziewczynę - odpowiedziałem - Ale... - zaczął, a ja nie pozwoliłem mu dokończyć poprzez zwiększenie nacisku miecza - Ok, wyluzuj - powiedział przestraszony i zbliżył się do dziewczyny z głową spusczoną ku ziemi - Przepraszam. Chcąc nie chcąc, zadałem mu z zaskoczenia serie ciosów z zaskoczenia, co wystarczyło by pozbawić go życia. - C-Co ty... ? - spytała oddsuwając się do tyłu. - Zrobiłem to, co w takiej sytuacji zrobiłby każdy, nie ma miejsca na sentymenty - odpowiedziałem wskazując mieczem na sztylet, który trzymał w ręce pod rękawem. - Który masz poziom? - spytałem po chwili milczenia. - 10 - odpowiedziała. - Ojeju, jeju... Chciałabyś przez jakiś czas być w grupie ? -spytałem. - Tak... Dzięki - odpowiedziała. - Spokosy i bongosy, Adrian, miło - powiedziałem. - Natalia, także miło - odpowiedziała już z raźniejszą miną. - Trafiłaś tu sama? - spytałem tuż po opuszczeniu dungeona. - Taak, niestety - odpowiedziała. - A wybacz, że pytam... Jak doszło do tego w tamtym dungeonie? - spytałem - Zaczeło się od normalnego expienia, potem pojawił się znikąd, no i nie długo potem ty sie pojawiłeś - odpowiedziała - Noo, to choć raz Vegeta sie na coś przydał... - powiedziałem sobie pod nosem - Co mówiłeś? - spytała - Niee, nic takiego - odpowiedziałem szybko - Masz gdzie spać?- spytała po 10 minutach, patrząc na coraz ciemniejsze niebo. - A tak, tak, mam załatwioną miejscówę - odpowiedziałem. - Ale dla Cb też sie znajdzie miejsce - powiedziałem po chwili marszu ze spuszczonymi głowami. - Yyy.... - zaczęła. - Luzik, oddzielne pokoje - wtrąciłem. - Zaraz, skąd wiesz, że o to mi chodziło? - spytała podejrzliwie. - A no przeczucie takie - odpowiedziałem stojąc tuż przy drzwiach. - No, chodź - powiedziałem na zachęcenie i otworzyłem drzwi, gdzie przywitał mnie Kirito. - Yo! - powiedział. - A no Yo - odpowiedziałem. - Sorka że tak od razu, ale macie jeszcze jakiś wolny pokój? - spytałem od razu. - Hmm... Tak, mamy - odpowiedziała Asuna. - To świetnie, ile się należy, za ten drugi? - spytałem. - Tak prawidłowo, to 250€, ale dam ci zniżke, do 150€ - odpowiedziała robiąc porządek przy stoliku. - Ok, dzięki wielkie, kase zostawiam na biurku - powiedziałem. - Idziesz? - spytałem Natalie. - Tak, nie musisz mnie popędzać - odpowiedziała. - Spoko - stwierdziłem, minutę potem już każdy był u siebie <9 (thousand) minut później)> - Dziś już więcej razy nie wstanę... - powiedziałem opadając na legowisko, niczym kłoda. No ale długo sobie nie poleżałem, gdyż po (może) 5 minutach... - Ten głos... - pomyślałem i szybko zerwałem się na równe nogi - O, lepiej - pomyślałem i wystawiłem "globus" przez okno, lecz nikogo nie było widać - Nikogo? Przecież wiem, że coś słyszałem... - pomyślałem i wyleciałem z budynku, niczym błyskawica (spokojnie ludziska, drzwi przeżyły) - Co jest? - spytała Asuna robiąca porządki. - A... Nic takiego, przewietrzyć się chciałem - odpowiedziałem trzymając sie za głowe i natychmiast ruszyłem w prawą stronę drogi. <2 minuty później>. - Tak bardzo mądry ja... - przyznałem prawie, że z dumą w głosie w trakcie gdy zawracałem. - Na pewno wszystko wporządku? - spytała Asuna z niepokojem. - Tak, jak w największym - odpowiedziałem sczerząc zębole zatrzymując się na chwile. - A za czym tak pędzisz? - spytała Asuna. - Ten... Potem wyjaśnie, do zobaczyska - zawołałem i ruszyłem dalej. - Dziwny typ... - stwierdziła siadając na krześle. <10 minut morderczego (w normalnych warunkach oczywiście) biegu> - OoO, albo coś widzę,albo mam przewidzenia. - stwierdziłem przecierając oczy, lecz tym razem wzrok nie nawalił. - Ahh, byłoby zbyt pięknie... - pomyślałem przyśpieszając tempa, na widok Vegety. - Hej... - powiedziałem, dobiegając wystarczająco blisko. - Hej? - odpowiedziała niepewnie dziewczyna, a Vegeta tylko zmierzył mnie wzrokiem. - Tak, dziwna sprawa z tym moim biegiem na antylopę, ale... Przypadkiem chyba upuściłaś troche kasy.- powiedziałem - W każdym razie, dzięki - powiedziała i wzięła worek z hajsami. - A ty panie czego tak tu sępisz? - powiedziałem do Vegety - No wiesz, omawialiśmy, gdzie by koleżanka mogła sie udać na nocleg. - odpowiedział, nie przewidując, że wykorzystam ten fakt. - Nocleg powiadasz? Tak sie składa, że tam gdzie ja sie zatrzymałem, zwolnił się pokój. - powiedziałem, a Vegeta aż zacisnął zęby. - Yy... A jakie koszty przewidywane? - spytała Maja - Nie dużo, jeszcze po znajomości moge załatwić zniżke. - odpowiedziałem, tym samym totalnie dyskwalifikując Vegete. - To, gdzie mam sie udać? - spytała - Idź cały czas prosto, za chwilę cię dogonie. - powiedziałem - Ok - odpowiedziała i tak też zrobiła. - Co to miało być? - spytałem Vegete. - A jak myślisz? - spytał z uśmiechem na debila. - Wiesz, jakoś nie koniecznie chce mi sie myśleć nad tym, jakie masz tym razem zamiary, ale z tego co mi wiadomo, to niby masz "rodzine" - odpowiedziałem mu - Heh, "zbabiałeś" - przez ten spokój - stwierdził Vegeta zadając kolejne ciosy - Co masz na myśli? - spytałem blokując i odpowiadając na ciosy. - Jeszcze kiedyś nie dałbyś się tak podejść. - odpowiedział Vegeta - Skąd wiesz, może daje ci fory? - spytałem - Mów sobie co chcesz... - stwierdził i zaprzestał ataku. - Masz dość? - spytałem pogardliwie. - Nie, po prostu nie mam zamiaru zabijać cię od razu... - odpowiedział, chowając w tym czasie miecz - Tak poza tym, Kakarott, nie chciałbyś czasem zarobić? - spytał Vegeta, przed użyciem kryształu teleportacji - Nie rozumiem czemu cie to interesi, ale tak. - odpowiedziałem - Za tydzień, dokładnie tego samego dnia, co dziś o tej samej godzinie (22:00) rozpocznie się turniej. - powiedział - Nagroda, to 10.000.000€. - dodał. - Grubo - przyznałem. - Idziesz na to? - spytał Vegeta - Taa... Ty pewnie też? - spytałem - Idę, w końcu to okazja, aby wyrównać nasze rachunki. - odpowiedział - I że ja niby "zbabiałem"... - powiedziałem - Coś ci nie pasuje?! - spytał wkurzony - Wszystko wporzo, ale kiedyś rozstrzygnąłbyś to od razu, a nie wspomne o tym, że na turnieju będziemy walczyć według zasad. - odpowiedziałem - Do zobaczenia na arenie,Kakarott - powiedział i użył (wkońcu;-;) kryształu teleportacji - Rany!,rany!... Ale sie tu zasiedziałem - stwierdziłem i ruszyłem biegiem do "domu". <10 (bilions) minut później> - H-Hej - powiedziałem opierając się rękoma o kolana. - Hej,Hej - odpowiedzieli wszyscy, czyli Asuna,Kirito,Natalia no i Maja. - Może teraz wyjaśnimy pewną sprawę? - zproponowała Asuna - Tak, wiem o co sie rozchodzi... Znam ją bardzo dobrze. - Wtrąciłem - Wszystko na mój koszt. - Ej, a Ty gdzie? - spytała zdenerwowana Asuna. - Przekimać + porozmyślać. - odpowiedziałem z (angel-face`m) - Dobra, skoro mówi, że cię zna, to umowa stoi. - Stwierdziła i wręczyła Mai klucze do pokoju - Co ty tym razem wykombinujesz? - spytałem patrząc w nieprawdziwe, ale i tak chmury. - H-Hej... - powiedział nieśmiały głos. - Hę? - "przebudziłem się" i odwróciłem. - O, To ty - stwierdziłem uradowany, na widok Mai. - Nie rozmawiałeś z kimś przypadkiem? - spytała. - Niee, lubie sobie czasem tak na głos porozmyślać - odpowiedziałem i oparłem się o "poręcz" - A o czym tak myślałeś? - spytała Maja - W sumie, widziałaś go na własne oczy, to moge ci powiedzieć... - zacząłem. - No, śmiało. - powiedziała na zachęcenie. - To dość skomplikowana sprawa, bo widzisz, ten gostek którego dziś spotkałaś, to mój wróg, od czasu SAO - powiedziałem. - Wróg w jakim sensie? Posprzeczaliście się? - spytała. - Nie, to nie tak... Wtedy akurat bawił się w tzw. "PK" - odpowiedziałem. - Czyli chcieliścię się wzajemnie pozabijać, bez względu na skutki? - spytała. - Tak... Możliwe, że tu też dojdzie do konfrontacji... - odpowiedziałem. - Trzeba być dobrej myśli... - stwierdziła i poklepała mnie po ramieniu. - O czym tak rozmawiacie, jeśli można wiedzieć? - spytała. - A troche o nadchodzącym turnieju i troche o takim jednym "pampersiaku" - odpowiedziała jej Maja. - Dokładnie - potwierdziłem. - Ahaa, nie wnikam co do pampersiaka... A opowiecie o tym turnieju? - spytała Natalia. - Tak, jasne - odpowiedziałem i przeszłem do opowiadania zasad, jakie będą obowiązywać. - Aaa, czyli walczy sie tak długo, aż czyjeś HP nie dojdzie do połowy? - spytała Natalia w celu upewnienia sie - Tak, zupełnie jak normalne PvP - odpowiedziała Maja. - No, to może też wezmę udział. - stwierdziła Nati, a po chwili, pod wpływem "ziewaczki" poszła w stronę swojego pokoju. - Dobranooc - powiedziała robiąc przy tym "kiwacza". - Dobranoc - odpowiedzieliśmy. - Było fajnie, teraz czas na małe przesłuchanie - oznajmiła Maja. - Ok, jestem gotowy - oznajmiłem. - Czemu mi tak pomagasz? - spytała. - Oj, no nwm jak to powiedzieć... Mam przeczucie, że cię znam... - powiedziałem. - Szczerze? Też mam takie dziwne przeczucie, że cię znam... - odpowiedziała. - Dzień kiedy sprzedawali Nerve-Geary? - spytaliśmy równocześnie. - Hehe, no to wszystko jasne. - powiedziałem wesoło. - Nom - przyznała z uśmiechem. - Ojoj, ale się zasiedzieliśmy - stwierdziłem patrząc na zegar. - Noo, troszkę - powiedziała Maja. - To teraz szybciorem spać - powiedziałem i sam skierowałem się do pokoju. - Dobranoc - powiedziałem przed otwarciem drzwi. - Wzajemnie - odpowiedziała i drzwi zostały zamknięte. - Jednak mam jakieś farty... - pomyślałem i nawet nie wiedząc kiedy, zasnąłem CDN... Kategoria:Sword Slash Online Kategoria:Odcinki